wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Game timeline
This is a timeline of all dated or calculatable events of the Wing Commander history, mainly from the computer games and their sources (manuals and strategy guides). The novels are specifically discussed in the Novel timeline, and the Academy tv series in Academy timeline. This timeline largely ignores the dates from the novels (see: Novel timeline), the and its tie-in sources (see: Movie timeline), and the Wing Commander Academy TV series (see: Academy timeline), unless also referenced in game sources. The Tri-System timeline is an alternate and parallel timeline used in the isolated Tri-System region (generally assumed to be set in a century after the main Wing Commander series, however Arena suggests that it takes place before 2701) Confederation History ;1914 :Humans develop flying. The Devereaux family leave their record by flying craft during wartime. :Mid-1900's chaff is invented. ---- ;2058 :Carnaervon station spends 4.3 billion on vacuum fusion research. ;2060 :spent 4.3 on biological research. ---- ;2200 :Utopian Underground is founded. ---- ;2300 :Antares System is settled; Polaris Roads Naval Station is settled. ---- ;2400s :Tractor beam technology. ;2416, August 23 : Signing of the Articles of Confederation. ---- ;2512 :Goddard Colony is established. Secret Missions 1 manual ;2525 :Circe System is settled for the first time (Border Worlds?). ;2538 :Turreted flak gun goes into service. ;2560 :Circe System is settled (Confederation?). ;2596 :Porcupine mine goes intos service. ;2599: Dumfire Missile goes into service. ---- ;2609 :Birth of James Taggart on Ares. ;2613 :The Confederation starts exploration of the Vega Sector.Star*Soldier Timeline :Birth of Kien Chen. ;2618 :Birth of Joseph Khumalo in Kroonstad, South Africa. :Eduardo Rosado of Goddard Colony invents the Neutron Gun. ;2621 :Sivar-Eshrad ceremony on Gorah Khar. 3715 Kilrathi warships attend. Anthropologist Dr. C.L. Kohl secretly observes but is executed by the priestesses of Sivar.Secret Missions 2 refcard ;2622 :Birth of Zach Colson.Super Wing Commander ;2623 :Birth of Michael Casey in Vancouver, British Columbia. ;2626 :Birth of Jeannette Devereaux in Brussels, Belgium. ;2627 :Birth of Ian St. John in Brisbane, Australia ;2628 :Laser Cannons go into service. :Meson Blasters go into service. :Plasma gun goes into service. :Friend-or-foe goes into service. ;2629 :Confederation exploration and colonization ships increase their penetration into Vega Sector. :;.105 (3/15) ::Confederation exploration vessel Iason encounters an unknown spacecraft. Commander Jedora Andropolos attempts communication; the alien vessel opens fire destroying Iason. First contact with the Kilrathi. :Birth of Saranya Carr.Claw Marks ;2630 :turreted laser goes into service. :Birth of Tanaka Mariko. ;~2630 : The Confederation Fleet has only 7 carriers. Appropriation under the old administration calls for a building program of eight more. Only and another one are built, the others abandoned incomplete in Lunar orbit. :During the following years, numerous violent acts (piracy, plundering) are reporter on the part of Kilrathi. Meetings with the Kilrathi High Command are rejected. The Terran Confederation Congress votes a non-aggression policy, and their next violation will meet with reprisals. ;2631 :Birth of Todd Marshall on Leto. :;.244 ::A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; beginning of the civil Pilgrim War, the bloodiest space war in its time. ;2632 :Photon cannon goes into service. ;2633 :Image-recognition missiles go into service. Kilrathi War ;2634 :;.186 ::Anna Magdalena is destroyed by Kilrathi fighters on its way to Dieno; ::After acts of piracy and assault, war is formally declared by the Terran Confederation on the Empire of Kilrah. .228 :: TCN cryptographer Ches M. Penney partially decodes the Kilrathi cipher and learns about a punitive strike against the Confederation, starting with McAuliffe and Alexandria station. Confederation High Command launches a counter-offensive to ambush the attackers. :;.234 :;.235 ::The Confed fleet establishes a defense around McAuliffe, but the Kilrathi fleet is four times the predicted size; the McAuliffe Ambush engagement lasts for days until the Terran fleet is obliterated. :;.239 ::End of the McAuliffe Ambush. The annihilated Confederation fleet anages to destroy the Kilrathi flagship causing a retreat. ;2635 :End of the civil war. :Confed border planets suffer from Kilrathi raids, held only by the determined Terran space forces.Star*Soldier gloss ;2637 :Chen Kien becomes a pilot.Wing Commander I, McAuliffe series ;2639 :;.033 :: Kilrathi occupation forces land on Enyo and McAuliffe, put 250000 prisoners under orbital guns. :Enyo Engagement begins. The enemy ships are destroyed with minimal loss of life among the colonists. :;.036 :: Captain Geoffrey Tolwyn regroups the Confederation and brings in an attack force of heavy fighters. :;.038 :: TCN fighters drop porcupine mines near principal jump points. The Kilrathi avoid them as a Terran fleet arrives and strikes against the gunships. The mines split the Kilrathi units against the Raptors. :;.040 ::End of the Enyo Engagement with Kilrathi retreat. Casualties are equal. ;2640 : :Neutron guns go into service. :;.160 :: The Kilrathi launch a major assault against Vega Sector. :;.220 :: Having lost about 30% systems a Confed begins a counter offensive :;.340 :: The Confed has taken nearly all the lost colonies in Vega. ;2642:The Confederation military command authorizes the design of the new line of heavy carriers. Trojan Four Spaceyards wins the assignment to build them. :;92 ::Stalemate between Confederation and Kilrah, tension along the frontier. Terran worlds secede to declare neutrality.Wing Commander 1, Super Famicom version ;2644 : A Kilrathi invasion force is by chance discovered by the . Despite its minimal spacecrew and a green command, it routs the superior Kilrathi force. It is permanently assigned to the Vega Sector. :The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. ;2645 :Turreted neutron gun goes into service. :The Kirlathi abandon their effort against the Terran central sectors and turn against the Pleiades Sector. :Zach Colson graduates the Academy : is launched. ;2646 :;.005 ::Baird's Star and other 6 Terran systems secede. The Confederation changes their strategic aims to intelligence and cryptography. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. ;2648 :;.305 ::Confed breaks a Kilrathi encryption code. ;2649 :;.189 ::Terran Command sends 60% of the Vega Sector Fleet to invade and occupy Kilrah. :;.205 ::Terran ground forces attack a Kilrathi colony and are routed by unexpected fighter support. is sent to the Terran fleet's path and fights a delaying action (Custer's Carnival), to allow the Terran fleet time to reach Terran space. With 3/4 of its engines and half of the crew lost, the Claw makes it home. ::Honored with medals and 2 Gold Stars, the Claw spends 6 months in spacedock for repairs and refit. :Mass Driver cannons go into service. :Heat-Seeking Missile goes into service. ;2650s :[Halsey-class stations go into construction. ;2651 :Doomsday begins predicting the end of the universe.Star*Soldier, pg 18 ;2652 : :Larry Dibbles starts publishing TCS Hornet's Nest strip in Claw Marks. :Anthony becomes Blair's roommate in the 201st class at the Academy. :Casey runs into Dakhath near Planck's Star. :;102 ::Christopnr Douglas compiles psycho-anthropoligcal profile on Kilrathi. :The Pleiades Sector front ends to a stalemate. ;2553 :Phase-trasit canno goes into service. :Because of recent heavy losses in battle against the Kilrathi, the 201st Plebe class of the Confederation’s Space Naval Academy replaces the regular flight crew aboard the refurbished Tiger’s Claw, Commodore Geoffrey Tolwyn commanding. The cadets are supposed to complete their course of instruction while performing routine patrols and flight training. But, in war, anything can happen...star*soldier :Puppet, Maniac, Eagle, Blair, Number One, Sanchez, Anthony, Saryana Carr, Calico, Larry "Tooner" Dibbles all graduate from the 201st class.The Kilrathi Saga, manual, pg 29 ;2654 :Battle of Repleetah begins, the most sustained land-based fighting of the entire war, as neither side is willing to commit anything more than ground troops :;.60-.74 :;Chen's daughter is born. :;Dibbles and R.A. Skinner go out on patrol, Skinner is killed. :;.072 ::Probe H227 reappears in a Terran jump-point carrying data and artifacts from the Double Helix. :;.074 ::Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. They are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :;.079 ::Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes. Note: Date taken from first chapter of Pilgrim Stars, and when confederation first became aware of the stolen Olympus after it had disappeared after the attack on Mylon III. Pilgrim StarsStar*Soldier :;.080 ::Committee for Interaction with Alien Intelligences announces contact with the Double Helix. :;.092 ::Joan's Fighting Spacecraft releases a Vega Sector Supplement :;.110 ::The Vega Campaign begins in the Enyo system (alternatively just the publication date an issue of Claw MarksWC, but not necessarily the start of Armstrong's time in Enyo).Wing Commander IBeginning of WC1 :Note:Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide places Enyo at around .222 or late august to early September. :;.130 ::Saranya Carr was scheduled for a potential stop over on the Claw as early as May.SWC Claw Marks, pg 2 However, this is unlikely to have occurred due to missions the Claw was on, and the Pilgrim uprising. Note: Other timelines and LaFong timeline places Carr's TCSO appearance closer to September-October. ::Pilgrim explorers return to known space to collect their descendants. They briefly battle Terrans and Kilrathi and then leave the galaxy. Note: This date corresponds with the epilogue of Pilgrim Stars, and events start towards the end of that book. With brief synopses of events in Pilgrim Truth (which ends .163).Pilgrim StarsPilgrim truth :F-44 Rapier II replaced the aging CF-117 Rapier.Star*Soldier, pg7 :;.131 ::During a patrol mission in the M4-21a system, Blair and Maniac encounter Karnes. ::Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka destroys Base Tortuga in a massive show of force towards border pirates. :;.162 :: The Kilrathi begin a lend-lease program with primitive frontier races. The natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation.Lords of the Sky :;.176 ::Admiral Rhea Bergstrom lures a Kilrathi fleet in the Seti Beta system with the Claw. Prince Thrakhath turns the tables, catching the Trafalgar battlegroup. Bergstrom and her force are destroyed.ExpendableChain of Command :;.184 ::The Kilrathi modify a Sartha with radar-reflective paint and a low-emission drive. The stealth fighter code-named Strakha (‘hidden striker’) is eventually captured and destroyed by Confederation pilots.Invisible Enemy :;.185 :: attacks Oasis, shattering the neutrality agreement.Recreation :;.190 ::Greenhouse head researched Dr. Bronwyn Sing attempts to illegally infect a captured Kilrathi pilot with a bio-agent.On Both Your Houses :;.243 :Seeing an opportunity to prove himself after his disasterous involvement in the Olympus affair, Commodore Tolwyn deploys Tiger’s Claw pilots infiltrate and disrupt the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony in the Dolos System. The plan is a success, delivering a heavy blow to Kilrathi morale and earning Tolwyn a promotion to Rear Admiral.Star*Soldier, 43 :;.287 ::Terran Intelligence discovers that the Kilrathi High Command war efforts are based in Venice System. Patrols chasing Kilrathi ships uncover a starbase and reay their coordinates before being destroyed. ::A small Terran fleet of elite fighters fend off the Kilrathi resistance and destroy the base. The Kilrathi abandon the Vega Sector and move their central military command back to Kilrah.End of WC1 ;2658 :Particle cannons go into service ---- ;2655 :.030 :Blair receives the Bronze Star.Jotunheim 3 ;.200 :TCN Intelligence translate a Letter from Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka with threats against Blair. Manual ;2656 : moves against the Kilrathi base of K'tithrak Mang. En route it is destroyed by Strakhas. Introduction :After a failed attempt to defeat the rebels on Ghorah Khar, Khasra is ordered to destroy the shipywards. ;.120 :Updates of the pilot roster. ;.322 :Confed Wire ;2665 :Phase-transit cannon goes out of service. ;2667 :anti-matter gun goes into service. :stealthy technology is confirmed. :Slorth laq Anchorage becomes retainer to the nar Kiranka clan. :;.144 ;2669 Stealth technology is developed by confeds. Captship missile goes into service. Phase shields go into service. Reaper Cannon goes into service. Tachyon gun goes into service. Leech goes into service. :Slorth ends his retainership to the nar Kiranka clan. :;.090 :;.098 :;.120 :;.198 ::Blair request for transfer on board the TCS Bradshaw is denied. :;.210 :Letter from Devereaux. :;.220 :William Eisen sends out email to C. Blair. :;.221 ::Victory Streaks is published ::Dr. Forbin, a prominent scientist aboard the solar shadow ring station La Belle Dame Sans Merci, reports gravitometric disturbances in the Tanhauser Nebula. This radiation is determined to be consistent with that emitted during jump point formation. In the midst of investigating what might have been the first ever observations of a jump point formation, the solar shadow ring station was viciously attack by a raiding party of Kilrathi light attack fighters that were apparently us ing the nebula as camouflage. Despite its total lack of military value, all aboard the defenseless station were slaughtered, many of them inexplicably tortured to death. This marks the eighteenth such occurrence that has been reported in the last two years. Forbin’s discovery later leads to a peacetime TCN task force designed solely for the purpose of observing and analyzing jump points.star*soldierWC3 Newsbriefs :;.326 :Goddard Colony is destroyed Goddard 2 cutscene ;2668 :Ion cannons go into service. :Neutron gun goes out of service. :Turreted flak cannon goes out of service. :The original Darket is introduced. :;.027 ::Article 13-2-28A is amended. :;.211 ::Blair is returned creditrs from Digital Holovid. :;.312 :;.322 ::Certificate of completion ;2669 ;2670s :Circe System is gutted by proxy wars, Confederation-allied rebels fighting Border Worlds-alied government. ;2670 ;2671 ;2675 :Circe conflict effectively ends as both sides became invested men and material to the Kilrathi civil war. ;2676 ;2679 :Anthony Yee left the Space Force.Star*Soldier, pg14 ;2681 :The Midway-class Heavy Carrier is first introduced.Star*Soldier, pg 12 ;2697 :Star*Soldier, pg 3 ;2699 :Manhunt begins for Damon Wilson.Star*Soldier, pg 4 ;2700 ;/5 :Blood Will Tell is published in an issue of Star*Soldier. ;/6 :Nails in Lance's Coffin and Six Shooters is published in Star*Soldier. ;/11 :Article on the Dolos campaign in the Star*Soldier. ;2701 : :By 2701 Antares System is trading bio-polys from the Tri-System.Star*Soldier, 20 :;(January) ::Star*Soldier Vol. XLVII, No.1 is published. :.222 :.236 ;2710 : The Dralthi X is put into production. Notes Behind the scenes Star*Soldier has the so far latest published timeline for the game manuals. It includes several of the episodes from the Wing Commander Academy TV series. Star*Soldier also incorporates the novel versions of the Pilgrim trilogy, and many of the other spin off novels. However only the starting date (or another important date from the period) is given, and not all of the dates for each events. Most of these events take place over the course of several days. Category:Timelines